Guzol
Guzol (グソル, Guzoru) is the old human companion of the doll Lala. He was the only human citizen of Matera in the city's later years. Appearance Guzol is severely disfigured because of a genetic deformity. His skin is hairless, darkened, and tough in appearance, intermittently bulging, scabby, scaly or lean in inappropriate places, and his left eye has been sealed shut since he was five by a bulge on his left eyebrow. He wears robes that cover his entire body and a hat to hide his appearance, and is suffering from a terminal ailment that causes him to cough when his lungs are put under strain. Personality As a child it seemed that Guzol was very lonely and sad, untill he met Lala who took careof him. Unlike other children he was not afraid of her, and was very happy when she offered to sing to him. Even when he grew older and was near death he was very protective of Lala and loved her. Personal Statistics History At the early age of five, Guzol was abandoned by his family and village at the edge of Mater because of the physical deformities. When he was found crying by Lala, he was the only human in some time who had asked for her to sing instead of running away from her, having been desensitized to her startling appearance by his own. Plot Ghost of Mater arc Guzol and Lala are located by the finders of the Black Order. They call the exorcists to retrieve the innocence while they stay here to defend the ghost of Matera against the akumas. They hide in a house but one of the akumas evoles to level 2, frees himself and goes after them. The finders are worried that he will find them and Guzol tells Lala to run away but the refuses, wanting to stay with Guzol. The akuma soon finds them. Fortunately Allen arrives and starts fighting the akuma. Kanda takes Guzol and Lala and the two lead him to the underground. Guzol states that he has lived 500 years in this town, so he knows it like the back of his hand. He removes his hat and reveals a hideous face. Kanda asks if he is the doll, to what Guzol acquiesces. He then asks if he can give him his heart now but Lala intervenes and says they need Guzol to lead them in the subtown. Kanda wonders who she is and Guzol answers she is a forsaken child he took with him. Kanda replies that he will let them for now but will retrieve the innocence as soon as they are out. While Kanda and Toma chat, Guzol and Lala leave. They fall in a hole and they end up in a room full of sand. Guzol notes that Lala's hand has been hurt while she braked their fall. Guzol coughs blood and Lala hugs him, saying that the end is coming. Lala sings for him. Guzol notices sadness in her voice and asks if she cries. Lala replies that she is only a doll and asks why he told he was the doll earlier. He says this is because he is a mishappen being, he doesn't want others to break her. He wants her to be by his side until the end. At this moment he will destroy her by himself. Lala hugs him again but she realizes that Allen just arrived. Allen manages to calm Lala but soon afterwards Kanda arrives and demands the heart of Lala. While Kanda and Allen talk over, Guzol and Lala are pierced through by a hook. The level 2 steals the innocence and the old man can do nothing but weakly utter the name of his now inanimate doll. Guzol cries while recalling his memories with lala. He holds his hand to the innocence once the exorcists destroyed the akuma. They put it back in Lala's chest and Lala is restarted. She introduces herself as a singing doll to him. Guzol asks if she wants to sing for him. The doll smiles and Guzol pronounces his last words before expiring: "I love you, Lala". Legacy Lala keeps singing for three days. Allen refuses to stop the doll as Guzol and Lala had promised that Guzol would be the one to "break her". After three nights, the doll stops singing and Allen hears "thank you, the promise has been fulfiled". Trivia *Guzol likes Listening to Lala's songs and Lala and dislikes the world.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 112 *Guzol appearance in anime is very different from the manga. *In the anime he wears a mask until the end of the arc whereas in the manga his face is immediately shown. *Guzol's name comes from the Klingzor's magic garden in Parsifar, an Opera by Richard Wagner.Volume 2, Page 120 References de: Gusor Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Older Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Italian Characters